


"I want to complete you"

by Hawkins



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Es war ein Fehler, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waldgeist ist doof und Daunenfall ist cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I want to complete you"

Waldgeist sah aus seinem Nest heraus und schnupperte die abgestandene Luft des Kriegerbaus. Er hatte erneut von Daunenfall geträumt, von seinem ehemaligen Mentor, der ihn sein gesamtes Leben begleitet hatte. Sein süßer Duft hing ihm noch in der Nase, das Bild klarer blauer Augen war noch deutlich in seinen Kopf gebrannt. Er seufzte, denn die Realität sah anders aus. Daunenfall hatte ihm lange nicht mehr in die Augen geblickt und dem schalen Geruch in seinem Nest nach zu urteilen, war er schon wieder auf einer Jagdpatrouille - seit er der zweite Anführer des HerzClans war, war er noch öfter weg, als Waldgeist es gewohnt war. Man traf ihn nur noch selten dösend auf der Lichtung an, konnte ihn nicht mehr heimlich beobachten, wie sich der makellose, cremeweiße Rücken unter sanften Atemzügen wölbte. Dagegen schlief Waldgeist selbst viel zu viel, vernachlässigte das Training seiner Schülerin, Primelpfote, obwohl sie ein aufgeweckter kleiner Wirbelwind war, der ihn genug ablenken würde. Doch es war kühl, Wolken zogen ständig über den Himmel und Waldgeist war noch nicht in der Laune, zu vergessen, sich abzulenken. Er wollte Daunenfall.

Missmutig setzte sich der Kater auf, streckte den Rücken durch und ging hinaus auf die, vom glänzenden Abendlicht der Sonne, ganz in orange getauchte Lichtung. Violett gefärbte Wolken wirbelten über den Himmel, als ein Windstoß die Bäume um das Lager herum bewegte und Waldgeist beinahe dazu brachte, sich wieder in sein Nest zu verkriechen. Doch er war hungrig, noch hatte ihm die Blattfrische keinen wohlgenährten Körper geschenkt, sondern ihm nur sein heißgeliebtes Winterfell herausgezupft – er musste wahrhaft dünn aussehen, mit dem glatten Fell einer Ur-Katze des WindClans. Zumindest schien, trotz seiner Herkunft, Kriegerblut in seinen Adern zu fließen. Er schüttelte die Müdigkeit aus den Knochen, putzte sich schnell seinen Pelz, der an einigen Stellen gegen die Stromrichtung gestellt war – altes Moos tat seinem Fell anscheinend nicht gut – und ließ sich zum Essen einer Maus herab. Sie schmeckte alt, weshalb er beschloss, auf die Jagd zu gehen. Niemand außer ihm schien wach, und er hatte keine große Lust, sich wieder in den Schülerbau bequemen zu müssen, um Primelpfote zu wecken, daher würde es eine Ein-Mann-Patrouille werden. Direkt und vorsichtig lief er durch den Tunnel aus Geästen, der den Lagerausgang beschrieb, entfernte sich vom Lager, bis seine Pfoten weiches Moos berührten und er verwundert den Blick heben musste. All die Gerüche von Beute und Erde waren an ihm vorbeigeweht, dafür nahm er den Geruch – den Duft, der ihm nun entgegenschlug, umso stärker wahr. Er war unverkennbar, überall würde Waldgeist diesen Duft einer ganz bestimmten Katze zuordnen können. Blaue Augen blickten in seine, er sah, wie sich seine eigenen gelben Augen in ihnen spiegelten wie in einem klaren Fluss. „Waldgeist." Die sanfte Stimme durchfuhr ihn wie ein Stromschlag – ein recht angenehmer Stromschlag. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, er legte wie gewohnt den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Na, sowas, Daunenfall, heute keine politischen Angelegenheiten auszuführen? Ist heute schon wieder dein freier Tag?" _Freier Tag_ und _schon wieder_ in einem Satz zu verwenden, kam ihm wie eine Sünde vor. Daunenfall hatte keine freien Tage. Der zweite Anführer zog verwundert die graue Stirn in Falten. Waldgeist fand, dass sie sehr hübsch war, da allerdings auch der gesamte Rest des elegant gezeichneten Körpers einem den Atem rauben konnte, war das kein Wunder. Er hätte es ihm gerne gesagt, dass er wunderschön war, dass er es beinahe _niedlich_ fand, wie sich seine Augen bewölkten, wenn er sich wieder einmal wie ein totaler Tollpatsch anstellte. Trotz seines mittlerweile ausgewachsenen Alters passierte ihm das gar zu oft.

„Ich habe dich gesucht."

Daunenfalls wohlklingende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen verwegenen Gedanken.

„Mich? Oh, welche Ehre! - Was habe ich wieder angestellt?"

Diesmal schnurrte der andere Kater belustigt. „Ich finde, wir beide sollten wieder einmal jagen gehen. Damit du es nicht verlernst, versteht sich. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass mein ehemaliger Schüler mich blamiert." Ein Lächeln umspielte nun auch seine Lippen, Waldgeist wusste, dass, wenn er auch nicht dasselbe empfand wie er, die beiden eine gute Freundschaft, Bruderschaft, Schüler-Mentor-Beziehung verband. Daunenfall würde ihn niemals für eine Blamage halten.

Waldgeist grinste sein umwerfendes Grinsen. „Jemand muss doch für dich schlafen."

Sie ließen die Konversation fallen und gingen schweigend weiter, denn Jagen erforderte Ruhe und Konzentration – keine sarkastischen Unterhaltungen. Nach viel zu kurzer, und gleichzeitig nicht enden wollender Wartezeit auf Beute, hatte Daunenfall eine erste Maus gefangen. Neugierig sah er sich nach seinem ehemaligen Schüler um, der noch reglos vor einem Kaninchenloch lauerte und einen beinahe lächerlich konzentrierten Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Sein einzelnes Ohr war gespannt nach hinten gelegt. Daunenfall schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und vergrub seine Beute, als mit einem Mal eine Art Blitz aus weißer Flauschkugel und Waldgeist an ihm vorbeijagte und in den Bäumen verschwand. Perplex blinzelte der ältere Kater einige Male, seufzte, gab es auf, die Maus in der noch viel zu kühlen Erde zu vergraben und folgte dem Krieger langsamer, aber aufmerksam und mit der Maus fest im Maul. Als er an einem Busch vorbeistrich, der eindeutig Waldgeists Geruch trug, entdeckte er selbigen, am Ufer des Bachs, keuchend und mit einem weißen Kaninchen tot aus seinem Maul baumelnd. Daunenfall hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich schon so weit am Waldrand befanden.

„Hab's – Hab's anscheinend noch nicht verlernt!", lautete Waldgeists Kommentar und die dazu weit aufgerissenen Augen zauberten erneut ein Lächeln in Daunenfalls Gesicht. Die Art Lächeln, die er hervorbrachte, wenn Waldgeist sich wieder einmal mehr wie ein aufgescheuchter Schüler verhielt, als wie ein seriösen Krieger, der vom Besten der Besten ausgebildet wurde und durchaus Talent hatte. Dieses bemerkte er jedoch nie und ständig schien er auf ein väterliches Lob zu hoffen, versuchte er doch, aus allem einen Wettbewerb zu gestalten.

„Hör schon auf, du schaust verschreckter als das Kaninchen." Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, mit ihm auf Beutezug zu gehen.

Waldgeist ließ seine Beute fallen und legte grinsend den Kopf schief.

„Gehen wir spazieren, wenn wir schon mal am Bach sind – hier ist es schön ruhig..."

Das eine Ohr gespitzt, folgte der jüngere Kater ihm, flussaufwärts an den Ufern des Bachs entlang.

Ein Rauschen füllte beider Ohren und Waldgeist wusste, dass sie sich dem Wasserfall näherten. Er genoss die Atmosphäre, die violett gefärbten Wolken hatten nun ein dunkles Lila angenommen und man sah die Sonne wie eine rote Kugel den Horizont herabsteigen, während winzige, im Licht schimmernde Tropfen über den Bach tanzten und die Gischt ihr Fell feucht und kühl hielt. Die Vögel waren verstummt, nur der Wind brachte eine leise Melodie zustande, so wie er durch die Bäume fuhr. Erst, als er in Daunenfall hineingerannt war, bemerkte er, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Fluchend versuchte dieser sich aufzusetzen, doch Waldgeist hielt ihn noch immer zwischen seinen Vorderpfoten, sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. Wie der helle Kater mit dem dunklen Gesicht so überrumpelt von ihm im Gras lag, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, versteckt hinter einem Felsen und nun nur noch das entfernte Rauschen des Wasserfalls zu hören, kam ihm das Szenario seltsam bekannt vor. Bilder seines Traumes blitzten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Es überkam ihm, dass er Daunenfall mittlerweile schon mehrere Herzschläge fest am Boden gepinnt hielt. Verlegen wollte er sich von ihm lösen, als er bemerkte, dass der sonst so sturre Kater sich nicht gegen ihn sträubte und ruhig sein Gesicht musterte, ja, ihn beinahe schon mit Blicken liebkoste.

Nervös atmete Waldgeist aus, verlor sich in der Schönheit des linkisch unter ihm liegenden Katers und versuchte eilends, seinen hämmernden Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Fortsetzung folgt. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
